1. Field
Example embodiments relate to color display devices including color filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer-dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) may scatter or transmit incident light by adjusting the difference between a refractive index of the liquid crystal and a refractive index of the polymer neighboring the liquid crystal. Accordingly, a PDLC may be employed in a reflective display device in order to display information and/or an image with light provided by an external light source. A color filter may be further equipped to the reflective color display device having a PDLC for color display.
When the UV curing light is arranged to pass through a second substrate on which the thin film transistors (TFT) are disposed, the presence of the TFT on the second substrate which may be placed on the other side of the PDLC may create a dead zone(s). A polymer of the PDLC in the dead zone(s) of the PDLC may not be fully cured by the UV light. The presence of the polymer which is not fully cured in the PDLC can cause various disadvantages, for example, reducing the sensitivity of the liquid crystals to an electric field, increasing a driving voltage and lowering a scattering coefficient, thereby reducing the visibility of the images on the display device.